Mysteries in Mystic Falls
by Enticing Prodigy
Summary: Emma Gilbert had to travel the world but unfortunately her parents lied to her... they're not travelling the world they're going to Mystic falls where most of Emma's destiny resides.
1. Chapter 1

**my first crossover story... **

**Full Summary: **

**Emma Gilbert had to travel the world but unfortunately her parents lied to her... they're not travelling the world they're going to Mystic falls where most of Emma's destiny resides. A doppleganger for an orginal vampire called Rebekah Mikaelson. Meeting the original vampire by your own eyes yourself. Emma's life is becoming more suspicious by the minute her ability on becoming a mermaid hasn't disappeared but being the modern doppleganger brings pressure to the life of Emma Gilbert  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own H20 or The vampire diaries or any of the characters i just own the plot alright? but if I did there totes will be STEBEKAH on the vampire diaries  
**

* * *

**Emma Gilbert's POV  
**

I smiled to myself as this was the day my parents promised that we would travel the world... but something is a little bit off with them I think they're trying to keep something from me which I didn't exactly understand

I went off to Cleo's house and in there I've already found Rikki and Cleo propped on the couch and to my surprise... crying

"Guys its just a little vacation that's all" I assured them

"Only you'll never be coming back... We'll miss you so much oh and don't let the full moon get to you" Rikki said between sobs and I laughed softly

"I won't I'm the smart one remember? And of course I'll be coming back" I said smiling at the both of them

"Come on guys ease up" I added but they didn't stopped crying just yet

"Just call us if you have any problem alright?" Cleo said between sobs, I laughed a bit and smiled

"I will don't worry guys" I reassured we hugged each other and when its time I went back home to pack my stuff... including the locket that Cleo and Rikki gave me

I packed all of my clothes since it what mom said and she even told me to get all my books and all my stuff... this is really getting very suspicious..

first mom told me to pack all my stuff...

second I overheard dad talking about his brother in Mystic Falls...

third Elliot complaining that he doesn't want to leave Gold Coast yet...

I honestly don't know what's happening...

"Honey are you packed?" mom asked, I nodded and raised my two carry on bags and showed her the other stuff I'd packed "alright that's good" she replied I tilted my head and finally had the nerve to ask mom "Mom if we're travelling then why are we packing almost all of our stuff? its not like we can put this on a plane anytime right?" I asked... she bit her lip and finally she answered

"Emma, we're living in Mystic Falls your cousin Elena lives there" my jaw dropped we're moving? i can't believe this. tears welled up my eyes as I ran away from my room I don't want to leave Cleo and Rikki... and mostly I don't want to deal with my mermaid problem all alone in Mystic Falls... no one should know and that is how things are supposed to be no one should know about my tail or my powers... they just couldn't they shouldn't

I decided to give it a rest and just go with them after all I'm the smart one i could figure out how to live with this keeping a secret from almost everyone i know lets just hope that my cousin whom I hardly ever know, Elena Gilbert, wouldn't be too nosy or have a problem about me being secretive... I'm hoping alright almost everyone i know are nosy that's why...

I went to the beach and eventually went for a swim with the fishes... this is what i want to do before we go to some place called Mystic Falls... where there is no body of water... well probably.

I went for a swim to find my sanity before we leave its the best option i could get before we went on the plane later at 10:30 PM... I really need to find my sanity before anything else

"I know you'd go here" Cleo said from behind me... I immediately dried myself and hurried off to her by the sand "I need to find my sanity before we leave Gold Coast" I told her and she sighed "I know you're not coming back... I always knew" tears welled up my eyes again as I heard her say them to me "You knew, you knew all along and you never told me?!" I cried, I could tell this is hard for her too... "Your parents told me..." She said i could tell this is really painful for her as it is to me "I wish I could've told you but you know me I could never break a promise to anyone" Cleo said, her voice as fragile as glass

I need not to think twice... I just ran away from her

"Emma!" I can hear her screams from the beach but I didn't listen even one bit... I just ran away until I reached home. I didn't even bother to complain about this to my parents what's been done is done...

I hurried off to my room to finish my packing _well maybe life's better in Mystic Falls who knows... oh well look on the bright side Emma you're finally gonna meet some new people there and a cousin. its been years since you've last seen a relative except for your brother and mother and father of course. _I said to my self then I took a deep breath and continued packing until I finished

**Bob Billy bob the time travelling mop has skipped its time to: 10:00 PM**  


We gathered all our stuff and loaded them into dad's car (A/N I honestly don't know what car they own... xD) and drove to the airport the airport is a 5 minute drive away from our house and if we get there in time we'd be able to catch the flight without any delays

"your stuff Emma?" mom asked me as I loaded all of my bags in the trolley "got them all right here mom no need to worry" I said I checked my phone to see 5 messages from Cleo and Rikki, I'm not gonna read them yet I'll just read them when we reached Mystic Falls its a good way to start something new. "Alright lets go" she said then we start walking to the airport

"**Flight 25A to Virginia now ready for boarding**"

**Bob Billy Bob the time travelling mop has mopped you all to 6:00 PM **

We're at the lobby of the airport then dad beamed to a brunette girl standing beside a lady with red hair who I assumed is in her late twenties

"Elena" Dad said before pulling her into a hug  
"Uncle Neil, nice to finally meet you again for real" She laughed softly and turned on to me

"You must be Emma!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug also, _she sure likes hugs.._I said to myself  
"Yeah, nice meeting you here Elena" I smiled, when she finally pulled away she greeted all of us and finally we get to see our new house which dad bought five weeks ago and its just near Elena's house

Elena offered to show me around town tomorrow and I agreed well since I've got nothing to do much its a great plan anyways

"So call me if you need something alright?" Elena said as she got off our car to walk back to their house

"She's very nice dad" I smiled giving dad an assuring look that i did very much like his niece "Well she's responsible and well she's dealing with so much that I can't even think she's that nice anymore" Dad wondered I scoffed and went to my bedroom

I remembered the texts Cleo and Rikki sent me

I pulled my phone out of the front pocket of my shorts and turned on my phone and recieved 7 messages from Cleo and Rikki, I smiled and opened all of them

but one message isn't from Cleo or Rikki either...

From: (insert number here) 

So my modern one has finally arrived to Mystic Falls 

Be careful now, you don't know what your family knows 

you're gonna be one of us. Mermaid or not. You're gonna

Find out what you are sooner or later, Emma Gilbert 

somehow you'd even be happy to leave Gold Coast 

~Your shadow self 

This message really creeped me out.. honestly I don't know what that person is talking about, modern one? what is with the modern one? is she like a mermaid from the past?

What is happening?!

I almost screamed but instead of screaming I spilled a glass of water on me revealing my orange tail, i immediately dried myself and got my legs back

"Can this day get any better?" I complained to myself

I decided I needed to get some sleep before anything else happens... like you know exposing my tail again

I looked out the window to see a guy of about my age with blood on his mouth... he looked at me and ran away... very fast. That he become a blurred image out my window...

What is up with this town?


	2. Chapter 2

**In my story by the way Stefan wasn't compelled by Klaus, he didn't tell Mikael that he knew the two people on the drawing which is obviously Bex and Klausy Wausy so in here Stefan thought Emma is Bex. And also Klaus and Bex have returned to Mystic Falls and no one knew... even Stefan so aight? ahahaha **

* * *

**Emma's POV **

I woke up at 8 in the morning and got dressed into simple jeans and a shirt I'm keeping everything simple.

I went downstairs to find Elena there with another guy i guessed is her brother

"Hey Emma this is my brother Jeremy" She smiled then the guy with her smiled politely "Hi" I simply said "So Emma, Elena's planning to show you around town and you're going to Mystic Falls High" Dad said with full confidence

I just smiled, secretly hoping I would get along with some people other than my cousin

"Don't worry Emma, I'm sure you and my friends would get along" Elena said then I took my breakfast which is just cereal and after that Elena showed me all around Mystic Falls then we stopped at the grill and there I met some of Elena's friends

Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan

"So how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Bonnie asked, I must admit she's very pretty and very friendly but something's weird in mystic falls i could tell

"Sorry I'm late Elena" I heard a guy from behind when I looked back I saw the guy that I saw last night the one with the blood on his mouth

I decided to go with the flow on the conversation but when we all said our goodbyes to each other I talked to the guy

"Hey" I said he looked back at me and walked towards me "Rebekah" he said, I took a deep breath and finally said what I have to say

"what? Who ugh Who's Rebekah?" I asked frustrated about his answer

"Rebekah" he moved closer to me and held both my shoulders

"PLEASE!" I almost cried yes I wanted to know the truth about this place

"Who are you?" he finally asked I shook him off me

"Emma, Emma Gilbert E-Elena's cousin" I stuttered, he looked disapointed

"What are you?" I continued

"I think you know the answer to that" he said

"Vampires" I replied

"Yes, Mystic Falls are full of them"

"Are vampires the only ones?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Witches, werewolves, hybrids and I know one just arrived" he moved closer to me

"W-What do you one j-just arrived?" I stuttered, he smiled slyly

"You're not human either I could tell" then he turned on his heel and walked away

For the first time in forever... someone other than me Cleo and Rikki knew about my secret.

"Emma your father called he said you'd be free to spend the night in our house they're busy unpacking everything and buying furnitures" Elena said, Well I guess I will be sleeping over tonight

we were walking back to Elena's house in silence when I finally broke it off "Do you know about them?" I asked her, she throws me a questioning look "Vampires" I continued, she stopped walking and answered my question "Yes" Then we started walking again

"Emma, are you one of them too?" She asked I was stopped... my body stopped moving and I just shook my head "No, I'm not I mean if I am would I still have a mortal family?" I said, she sighed "Good, I mean almost everyone I know here is vampire or a witch or whatsoever supernatural I mean what's next mermaids?" She laughed slightly and I faked a smile... I know the joke meant nothing but... I mean probably everything when your kind was in a joke...

You would always think that maybe they knew about your secret or whatsoever

"Well I mean it would be impossible if mermaids are going to be invading this town right?" I lied to her... one of them is here... me I am a mermaid... I can't even go to a public pool without wondering if anyone would see me... but I rarely go to public pools usually the beach... so there's pretty much nothing to worry when swimming...

Then we heard thunder which seems like its about to rain panic immediately took over me

"Come on Elena its going to rain!" I shouted then I dragged her back to their house but something seemed to be stopping her "Emma this place isn't safe... all the vampires go this way so please just please lets just go the other way around" I knew that taking the other way would be too long and the rain would catch us before we even get to the house... but I can't risk being bitten... either way there is almost no way out of this when we ran back to the Grill... its not that far away to run back to but on the way...

it rained...

my legs immediately turned into golden scales and Elena who was running right in front of me turned back and covered her mouth of shock

"E-Emma what is this?" She almost cried, Due to panicking I cried. And I can't even stand up to run

But Stefan jumped in front of Elena and said

"Forget you ever saw Emma and her tail, and walk back to the Grill immediately" he said, To my surprise Elena walked to the Grill and I don't even knew what he just did. All I know is he told Elena to do something I didn't know she would do.

Stefan carried me to someplace where it is dry and my tail eventually dried up and they're replaced by the jeans I've used a while ago "Thank you" I replied bluntly. And after my soft reply everything got awkward between us including the silence. Only the noise of the rain was all we could hear about

"Why?" I simply asked him, he obviously knew the question I'm asking so he simply replied "Because you look like her" I threw him a questioning look "Rebekah Mikaelson, a thousand year old original vampire, the girl I once loved... You looked exactly like her that's why I'm being remotely nice to you" Stefan answered, _Original Vampire? I thought all vampires are their own individuals? _I thought to myself.

"Am I a... doppelganger?" I asked him, the question seemed to have startled him since he turned his head immediately to give a questioning look "There isn't anything wrong with the word doppelganger right? Is it not allowed to be said in this town?" I asked him. I'll admit I'm being exaggerated for a bit but its true, his reactions made me wonder that if the word "doppelganger" is forbidden in this town. Stefan shook his head.

"No, No. It isn't its just that I can't imagine that a Petrova and a Mikaelson doppelganger would be related in some point" Stefan replied, my eyebrows narrowed a Petrova doppelganger? who would that be?

"Petrova?" I asked him again, my eagerness to learn more about this town "_I can't believe she's so clueless" _he muttered under his breath and I eventually heard him "Sorry I'm not from Mystic Falls clearly I'm from Gold Coast Australia and there are only mermaids there, three mermaids in existence" I said almost sarcastically

"Elena, is a part of the Petrova doppelganger bloodline" we heard a voice very much like mine from behind us... we were very much surprised to see... the one and only

_Rebekah Mikaelson _

"You know why you're here Emma?" Rebekah asked, I took a nervous gulp and answered "No, I'm sorry" and that is when she registered into my brain. I look exactly like Rebekah, blonde hair and dark blue eyes no wonder Stefan called me 'Rebekah' a while ago

"Because your parents knew that you're my doppelganger, they knew it. You're not their real daughter Emma they adopted you and much to their dismay you're a doppelganger, nature's loophole of me" she ended the sentence sassily "But you know what. I'm not the girl who's supposed to have a doppelganger, it was my brother Klaus. I knew my mother would perform the spell before me and Klaus could even run so I took full blast of it the spell was aimed to me I shielded him, the spell hit me. Now every five-hundred years another me would show up. The Last one was Lindsay Rollins. I staked her after she was bitten by my brother Kol" She added giving a sly mischievous smile towards me and Stefan

"Stefan, I never thought I'd see you with my doppelganger" Rebekah turned to Stefan who has that angry face of hers... "I-I thought she was you Rebekah but, well we're friends" Stefan explained. Rebekah threw me an ugly smirk. I don't actually think Stefan is that much of my type. Actually I have a boyfriend back in Gold Coast, Ash Dove. But Cleo and Rikki said he had a new girlfriend already... it pains me to think of him with someone better than me. But I shake the thought out of my mind

"Ms. Mikaelson, well Stefan Salvatore is not my type, he just helped me get out of the pouring rain because of my condition" I explained to her why me and Stefan have been together talking to each other on a waiting shed. "What is your condition?"

I nodded towards Stefan and he scratched the back of his neck nodding back towards me.

I stepped onto the rain and then it began scales began to form, replacing my legs completely

"I'm a mermaid Rebekah that's why water is dangerous for me" I told her. She looked at me and shook her head "I never thought I could be related to such girly creatures" She snickered. Stefan immediately assisted me back to the shed and I dried myself. The scales being replaced by my jeans and leg. "I don't even know in what way are you related to me" Rebekah rolled her eyes at me

"Look Ms. Original I'm not born as a mermaid. I went swimming to the moon pool and then POOF I'm a mermaid" I told her. Rebekah seemed to have lost patience at me, which I could tell

"Rebekah look we're just friends alright? there's nothing more between us two" Stefan explained. "Alright since it came from you Stefan I'd believe it. But I'm not gonna trust my heck of a doppelganger right here okay?" Rebekah added...

Then before I knew it Stefan already kissed Rebekah... what's worst is that they're doing it in front of me...

I looked away and the rain hasn't gone off yet its a slight drizzle... but still my legs are in grave danger I took a look around my surroundings and spotted an umbrella near a bench I ran for it and opened it.

I walked towards the grill leaving the two tragic lovers by themselves at the waiting shed

As soon as I entered Elena greeted me and took hold of both my shoulders and shook them

"Emma! I thought you're lost I thought you're gone. Where have you been really?" She ended giving me a questioned look on her face. So Stefan charmspoked Elena...

I read a lot of Percy Jackson so... consider Elena charmspoken

"Well I was at the Wickery Bridge taking pictures" I said forming a quick excuse  
"Uhm Emma you don't have a camera" She added

"Oh I threw it at the beach near your house"

"There's a beach near my house? I don't even have a house of my own"

"I'm from the year 2016 so I know what is happening next"

"Emma you're not making sense at all"

"Lets just forget this conversation ever happened at all" I quickly said

"Alright" Elena seemed to have agreed and we both took a seat by an empty table at the Grill

I must admit Stefan was quite a looker and a gentleman... no wonder why Rebekah liked him so much.

"Elena, please uhm wait a minute I'm just gonna go out for some fresh air" I told Elena and went back outside of the Grill to think things clearly when I saw three guys walking towards me

"Well Well Rebekah seems like you already been having a drink and you didn't even wait for us" The other one, who seems to be at the age of nineteen said

"I-I'm not Rebekah, I'm her doppelganger. My name's Emma Gilbert" I stuttered. The other man seemed to be taken aback by my statement and he looked down on his feet letting the two of his brothers, I think. Talk

"Are you the Originals?" I asked nervously. and scared

"I'm Elijah, this is Klaus the hybrid and the handsome one is Kol" he said identifying and introducing all of them to me "So, Bekah's doppelganger have you seen our dear sister anywhere? I'm sure you will" Elijah asked almost politely... but harsh in a way

"She's been kissing Stefan Salvatore a while ago when I last saw her she explained my existence just a few moments ago and when she and Stefan had began kissing I was too disgusted to even watch" I sassed

"Ooh she got the Rebekah temper and sass, but the talk nah she talks too soft. Too Tatia" Kol said jumping into the conversation

"Alright I don't actually know much of the supernatural things that you are discussing right now so if you want me to answer you completely without any questions might as well tell me the whole story behind all of you?" I asked them. Klaus snickered and grabbed me by the neck fortunately he didn't raised me up but he is currently choking me

"Don't ever do that again" he said his eyes darkening. I took a small gulp and answered

"What asking?" I replied sarcastically

"Alright Klaus I think Barbie's doppelganger has had enough for a day don't you think Kol?" Elijah said, thanks to him Klaus had finally released my neck letting me breathe freely

"Thank you now if you don't mind I came here to BREATHE fresh air not to be choked by an Original hybrid" I said with sarcasm and walked back inside the grill


End file.
